Bolero
by Lovbody8
Summary: Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean find love both on and off the ice.- "fan fic only"
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Dean is tired of stressing for perfection his unwillingness to give into his feelings is hurting his partner's feelings.

Pain and frustration creased his handsome face leaving him unreasonable and difficult. "Not like that Jayne. He shouts. make it more intimate stop acting like your afraid of the movement. This is our beginning and will set the mood so let's do it properly shall we. Jayne Torvill wants to please him uncomfortable with how close his lips are to hers feeling his heat.

"Why does Chris make everything so passionate ?

She knew the answer but quickly dismissed it from her mind. Soon there were more orders and commands to perform in order to get the routine perfect after several hours on the ice " Bolero" came together in a magical sense. Christopher appears happy with the results but not totally satisfied he could see the tow this day of work had cost in Jane's beautiful face. I'm sorry Jayne, I know your doing everything you can to help me. She gives him a faint smile glad he's thinking of her. Chris takes her hand.

I just want to get it right Bolero isn't just another number or dance it's a feeling of two lovers who are unable to marry so they throw themselves into a Volcano. We have the steps but not the passion it's a very passionate dance.

He pulls her close looks into her eyes gives her a kiss.

Jayne quickly steps away breaking his hold. 'That's enough Chris don't patronize me.

What are you talking about Jayne ?

I just want you to get the expression of the dance.

He gives her a look of resignation turns to leave until he's stop dead in his tracks by Jayne's voice.

" Chris, you don't think I can do this do you ?

She skates over to where he's standing takes his hand pulls him into her.

" I know what it's like to want someone till it hurts she looks away trying not to face him.

Chris tilts his head slightly concern for his partner.

Jayne tells him," Passion is just a word to you an act of expression for the audience and the judges to applaud your bloody number. I have passion for us not some dead expression it's real.

Chris said, " I want Us to make love but the Olympics come first this is our time. Trust me everything we've planned will happen.

Several months of hard work and self denial left the couple confident about "Bolero" and their future.

Winning 1983 British and European Championships Jayne and Chris confidence soars leading into Sarajevo Olympics. Everything was going great Jayne and Chris returning to Germany to perfect their Olympic programs.

Chris said, " I want to celebrate us before the madness of the Olympics start let's have dinner at the cabin Betty has rent for us.

Jayne quickly agrees, " I'll take a bag.

Chris said, " No, we're not staying it's only dinner.

Jayne looks disappointed.

"Chris why go if we can't stay one night ?

I'll fix you a lazy breakfast then we'll go outside for your favorite a snow ball fight it'll be fun.

Chris said, " Let's go.

Leaving their training facilities for the Bavarian countryside Jayne calls Betty to inform her about their plans. Their coach Betty Calloway told them to enjoy themselves. Arriving at the cabin viewing the mountains in the background breathing the fresh air was such a pleasure it was hard to go inside.

Chris looked for a place to put their bags while Jayne explored the beautiful rustic cabin pointing out a big bedroom claiming it for herself. Chris place the bags on the floor in a small hallway walks up behind Jayne peers into the bedroom.

Chris said, "Very nice where's my room ?

Jayne points to a small bedroom just off the kitchen she laughs.

Chris said, " Right, thanks Jayne.

A Man of his word Chris goes to the kitchen washes his hands finds everything he needs to make a romantic dinner for two. Jayne takes a seat she pours the wine while Chris places plates of Roast chicken and potatoes on the table they say grace then eat. Once the meal ends they quickly clear away the dishes walk into the living room where a roaring fire softly crackles it's warmth. Jayne wonders why Chris chose the cabin to have dinner why he wanted to come here for what reason. She finds a soft place to sit to watch the fire.

Chris nestles next to Jayne seeing the concern in her expressive blue eyes.

I wanted to come Jayne for a very special reason to let you know how much you mean to me.

I know guys say words all the time to get what they want from a girl but it's hard for me to give myself completely to someone cause I don't want to get hurt. You make me feel alive and I love you.

He reaches into his pants pocket pulls out a small diamond ring placing it on Jayne's finger. It was my mother's before she left home my father gave the ring to me to keep now it's yours. The ring is all I have to give to you please accept it .

Jayne's eyes fill with tears overwhelm by the romantic gesture yet there's one question in her mind.

" Is this a friendship ring ? A Partnership ring ? An Engagement ring ? Is Our future in this ring ? She quietly ask.

Chris said, " It's an Engagement ring that you so deserve.

Jayne wraps her arms around Chris kissing him as hard as she could totally abandoning her promise to keep the romance on the ice this was different and they both knew it. She stood offers her hand to him quickly taking it he gets to his feet. Jayne leads him to the bed room they slowly undress to make love. Jayne breathlessly calls Chris her blonde prince over and over becoming his woman with every stroke of his love. Chris love for her was on full display nothing was forgotten his passion touch her very soul. She felt the wooden frame of the Oak bed break as they tumble hard to the floor.

Chris regaining his senses and breath checks on Jayne.

" Darling are you ok ? he waits for a response.

"What ? Jayne asked.

Jayne are you alright ?

She looks up at him smiling," Yes Chris.

He wraps his arms around Jayne covering her with a sheet from the bed as they fell asleep.

Partners, Friends and now Lovers.

Chris slowly opens his eyes to the wreckage of the Oak bed smiling to himself.

They enjoy breakfast sharing small talk about training nothing about the incredible night of love they created.

They wanted nothing to change about their relationship but it had they were apart of each other on intimate level. Chris fixed the bed frame on the Oak bed tidy up the cabin had a bit of fun winning a snow ball fight with Jayne.

Next day Chris and Jayne were back on the ice with Betty carefully watching her young charges pointing out arm movements and wayward leg positions. She hadn't noticed anything different about Chris and Jayne except two things soft touches and less tension between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Jayne enjoyed their new relationship status as lovers.

Every touch from Chris sent shivers thru Jayne it was electric. A week had passed and Jayne hadn't received her cycle growing concern with each passing day. She needs to tell someone anyone but Chris now with the Olympic just around the corner she must figure this out on her own.

Needing a friend Jayne calls Karen Barber a fellow ice dancer and British team member.

Karen answers, "Hello Jayne.

Hi Karen, I need to talk to you please, I'm scared.

Sure Jayne, I will be right over.

No, we can't talk here my mum is home how about your place.

Sorry Love, it's taken with the boys but there's a burger bar around the corner let's meet there it's nice.

Thanks Karen your a good friend.

Any time Jayne.

Before Jayne can leave home her mother says Chris is on the phone.

I'm going out will call him later.

Jayne, He's insisting to talk to you now.

Can't talk have to go bye Mum.

Jayne meets Karen at the Burger Bar where she tells her about the night she spent with Chris. The fear of a miss cycle and what that might imply for their future she begins to cry.

Karen gives Jayne a tissue to wipe her tears and a hug before she speaks.

Karen said, " Jayne, you have to know if your pregnant.

Jayne said, " I can't Karen to afraid this has never happen to me before. Maybe it's the stress of training for the Olympics or pressure of expectations or maybe it's nothing at all. I'll just carry on and not worry about it.

Karen takes Jayne's hand into hers looks at her friend with all seriousness what if it's a child. You must take care of yourself that would mean no skating no Olympics.

Jayne said, " The Olympics is Chris dream our dream he would be devastated if he couldn't represent Great Britain and win a gold medal this is our year.

Karen said, " Jayne call the doctor, I'll be with you.

Chris is worried about Jayne not taking his calls and not showing up for costume fittings.

A few days earlier the couple had driven Chris father's car which threatens to break down at any moment to Courtney's home (who designs skating costumes) to receive the Bolero costume designs. Chris and Jayne next stop was to the tailors Mr. Adams who specialized in men's skating costumes and Miss Darlington who sewn all of Jayne's skating dresses.

Chris outfit was properly fitted but Jayne's dress needed an additional touch and length adjustment for it to hang properly which meant another fitting. Miss Darlington wasn't going to have a back up she stress she must stay on schedule to Chris over the phone and Jayne must return straight way.

The Doctor's office had an open appointment which Jayne quickly accepts she arrived with Karen as support. She register with the front desk called by a nurse shown examining room told to undress given a dressing gown. Lying on the examine table Jayne thought about her night with Chris and how much she loved him.

Dr. Smith enters the room he gives Jayne a smile before hearing her story.

Jayne has her examine and test the results will be ready tomorrow.

Dr. Smith reassure Jayne that everything will be alright leaving her for the next patient. Karen drives Jayne home where she waves good bye to her friend. Exhausted Jayne sees her parents watching tele in the living room not wanting to talk she creeps by them going straight to her room.

She opens the door to find Chris who is very annoyed with her.

Jayne said, " Chris.

What are you doing here ?

Chris said, " Your mum let me in since I told her that I need to talk to you and your not taking my calls. What's your problem ?

Jayne lays her purse on the dresser drops on her bed cuddles with a pink teddy avoiding his question.

Chris runs his hand through his very blond hair sits on the bed waits for answer. Jayne please talk to me if I've done something to upset you let me know.

Jayne said, "Chris, I've miss my cycle and I've never done that so I saw the doctor to find out if...

Chris was silent laying beside Jayne taking her in his arms kissing her tears away. How soon we will know ?

Jayne looked into his blue eyes " Tomorrow".

There was a knock on Jayne's door it was her mum checking in with Chris and Jayne since the room was quiet. She opens the door to see Chris standing next to the bed and Jayne sitting on it brushing her hair.

" Are you ok, Jayne ?

Yes mum, Chris and I were talking about the future with it's uncertainty.

Well Jayne there's dinner on table and Chris your welcome to stay as well.


	3. Chapter Bolero 3

Love :

The next day brings good news for Jayne and Chris the pregnancy test was negative realizing how close they came to losing their Olympic dreams. They decide to dedicate themselves to skating only nothing else would interfere with the Olympic Gold. Jayne told Karen about the test results she was happy for her friend.

The Ice is where the couple would express their love for one another giving the audience their very souls. Betty was never told about the test keeping it a secret from their beloved coach not wanting a lecture on their relationship. Jayne would keep her feelings for Chris at bay never again allowing them to surface only in her heart.

The time had come to leave their private rink in Overndorf, Germany for Sarajevo, Yugoslavia boarding a train with the West German team the British couple find their sleeping quarters.

Jayne shares her quarters with Anna and Heidi both World Champion downhill skiers. Anna speaks some English while Heidi does not still the ladies talk about their excitement for the up coming Olympics each hoping to do well for her country.

Chris shares his quarters with Tony, a cross country skier and Fritz, a bobsleigh driver. The men are very voicestress talking and singing in German leaving Chris with little chance for sleep. He runs his hands through his blond hair closes his eyes wonders how long this train trip will take seeking solitude he leaves to find Jayne.

He spots her in the dining car eating a slice of strudel and sipping tea. Chris hurries to join her giving her a kiss on the cheek taking a seat next to her.

Jayne looks at Chris offers him a piece of strudel.

Jayne said. " No sleep for you either ?

Chris takes the piece of strudel pops it in his mouth then Nods " No". He clears his throat tells her my mates are very loud so quiet means nothing maybe we can cuddle in here. He looks around to find a comfortable place so they can get some sleep or wait until their roommates fall asleep. He spots a place takes Jayne by the hand they quickly arrange themselves with Chris sitting back against the wall while Jayne lays her head on his lap. The couple fall asleep happy to be with each other.

Soon the couple arrives in Sarajevo to fanfare and hoards of British press covering their every move. Jayne forgets Christopher's coat on the train she runs to retrieve it with Chris following close behind she gives the coat to Chris whose happy she remember. The couple join the rest of the British team in Olympic Village finding their apartments. First day in Sarajevo was a rest day with Jayne sharing a chat with Karen in her room. Karen takes Jayne by the hand looks her in eyes wanting a heart to heart about her feelings.

Karen: Jayne are you nervous about your program ?

Jayne : No, I'm feeling very good about it. Chris and I have practice every move a least a thousand times it's committed to memory. I want to perform it because it's special to Us.

Karen : I wish I felt like that about our program there's a lot of little bits the bother me. Nicky makes sure we practice too it just I don't know.

Jayne : Don't worry we'll cheer you on this is the Olympics. You'll do great, Karen gives Jayne a big hug before leaving her apartment.

Betty Calloway knocks on the Jayne's door " Can I come in Jayne ?

Jayne beckons Betty in offering a chair which she quickly takes.

Betty : " It's time for your first Olympic press conference just be yourselves and it will be over as quickly as it starts. I've already spoken to Chris as well if your ready we head over to International press room.

The couple enters the press room with confidence taking a seat at the table. Reporters pepper them with questions about their Olympic Program. " Bolero " can it win? Why not use a program that has proven it can win on the international stage like "Mack and Mable " or " Barnum" ? Why risk your chance at Olympic Gold medal with something the Judges may not understand ?

Chris defends their Olympic program: We want to stretch the boundaries of our sport and Bolero gives Us that emotional freedom to do just that with this program.

Jayne jumps in the conversation " Bolero " is a feeling and we totally believe in our program.

Soon the questions turns to a more personal nature leaving the couple with redden faces. Reporters pester the couple with questions about their relationship.

Reporters : Are you a couple ? Are you in love with each other ? Are you planning on getting married ? How soon will you get married ?

Jayne and Chris denied any personal questions never letting the true nature of their relationship come to light.

Chris : We're good friends and partners. Our focus is skating and achieving our goal.

Reporter : Jayne are you in love with your skating partner ?

Jayne smiled before answering the question looking at her handsome partner.

Jayne : I love our Bolero program and we hope you will love it as well.

The couple quickly stands to signal the end of the press conference giving a quick wave happy to have answered all the questions. Back to Zetra arena for more practice going over and over each move until the entire program becomes a intimate reminder of the emotions they once shared.

Winter Olympics February 14, 1984:

Jayne and Chris take a walk around the Athletes Village taking in the site and sounds to calm their nerves. They stop to enjoy a local treat eating it quickly to resume their walk. Chris looks at his watch it's time cutting their walk short we need to get back to Zetra. The couple arrive in their British Team Uniforms carrying their costumes and skates to separate locker rooms meeting their Russians arrivals. Everyone wished each other good luck before putting on their costumes and skates for the Olympic warm-up. Jayne laced up her white skates straighten her purple dress before meeting Chris outside the Ladies locker room. Chris and Jayne take the ice for their warm-up session before they perform.

Performing Bolero :

Chris takes Jayne's hand in his squeezing it tight letting her know this is their moment to shine as they are announced to the audience. "Our next couple from Great Britain, Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean.

Looking at each other the couple skates to middle of the ice taking a kneeling position. Chris quickly whispers to Jayne this is about Us there's no one here but you and me. " Keep Eye contact." They wait for Ravel "Bolero" to play upon the first note their bodies transforms into romantic love. They sway back and forth almost kissing on the second pass of the movement Jayne is lifted into the air sliding down over Chris shoulder until her blades softly touch the ice. Four minutes the couple caress the ice gliding, lifting and twisting their way to a final out stretched position upon the ice. The chemistry and artistry were simply magical giving the couple perfect scores of 6.0's everyone agreed that " Bolero" was ahead of it's time giving the British couple the Gold medal which they so deserved. Jayne and Chris had come along a way with displaying their emotions from very shy teenagers to expressive artists.

Their love and passion for each other had shown through for the World to see.


End file.
